


Candy Canes

by ohclare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre - Philosopher's Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione had always liked candy canes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'candy canes' as part of the christmas 25 days of fic  
> i apologize for the fact that Hermione is quite OOC

**Age 4**

A small bushy haired girl repeatedly leapt upwards trying desperately to reach the red and white candy cane that had been hung just out of her reach. Actually all the decorations had been hung out of her reach but she didn’t really care about any of them, she just wanted the sweety thing. She had had one yesterday as a treat and she wanted another, mummy didn’t normally give her sweety things. Even when mummy found her jumping up she didn’t get a sweety, she was told she would have to wait. She didn’t like waiting much.

**Age 6**

Candy canes weren’t out of her reach anymore but mummy had told her that she wasn’t allowed to touch anything on the tree. She did what she was told. She never touched anything that was on the tree but sometimes they just floated off the tree and into her lap – that was okay then. Or at least she thought so until mummy told her off even with the explanation.

**Age 7**

They didn’t have candy canes on their tree anymore

**Age 9**

She wondered why she couldn’t make candy canes like she could do all sorts of other things. Surely if she could do magic (at least she assumed it was magic) she would be able to make candy canes but it never worked no matter how hard she wished. So she waited until she was told she could have one.

**Age 10**

If she didn’t tell her parents she had been given candy canes from her friends that was okay right? Especially since they were proper sugary ones rather than the sugar-free ones her parents always brought.

**Age 12**

The tree was covered in candy canes when she got back from Hogwarts, her parents didn’t even limit the number she was allowed to have. She still did though.

**Age 19**

It was the first Christmas with her parents in years and there wasn’t a single candy cane. She couldn’t care less.


End file.
